pencil-case
by Something Warm
Summary: Sometimes being a teacher had its advantages... yum. - Haylor, Justlena, Diall (celebrity couples). Warnings: lemons, limes, and lanuage.
1. Chapter 1 - sexting via camera

**NOTE: **Absolutely _love _Justlena, Haylor, & Diall — OTP's (celebrity-wise)

**NOTE2: **Why would I own them..?

**WARNING: **Lots of sexual references and mild lime; this is rated-M btw, so...

* * *

**pencil-case**

(sexting via camera)

* * *

"I can't do this," Taylor decides casting an anxious look at the students piling into her classroom. They paid no attention to her and her friends even though the three of them stood noticeably by the door. It was either they didn't care enough to look or they thought the trio were also students. And Taylor being Taylor, jumped to the former option.

"You see," Taylor moans dejectedly as she turned to face her friends, almost hitting someone in the face with her flapping high pony tail. "they don't even greet me! This shows what type of relationship I'm going to have with these kids."

Selena snorted at the comment; the thought sounded so ridiculous to her ears. "Uh, Tay, did you forget that two years ago, we were also these 'kids'? Too indulged in their own little world to be part of society. Cut them some slack, hell I remember my ex-boyfriend not even realizing that we were through like, two months later."

The blond — who opened her mouth to speak — was cut off as Demi lifted her head up from her phone. "She speaks the truth girl. Teenagers are all types of crazy."

With that comment, Demi snapped her head back to her phone screen, her fingers already tapping furiously Selena rolled her eyes at the action. "Jesus Christ, who are you texting? Because if you notice the school rules Miley gave us, it specifically says 'No Texting!'"

"Fuck off,"

"Ouch."

Taylor knew a fight was bound to break out, because that's just how they are. So thankfully when the warning bell rang, she used that excuse to kick the both of them out. Not long after, announcements were heard throughout the school in the P.A.

The trio met at this exact high school, graduating about two years ago. Originally, there were four girls — Taylor, Selena, Demi, and Miley. But as time passed, the girls drifted away from Miley who got hitched with her high school sweetheart, Liam Hemsworth. Coincidentally, Liam was the founder's great-grandson so the pair was entitled to the school.

And with the society going down, Liam&Miley were forced to let go of some of the teachers. So Demi decided to pull some strings and now the girls were working under Liam&Miley for a very low price, just for old time's sake. Though everything seemed so familiar and nostalgic, Taylor couldn't help the weary feeling erupting in her tummy.

She clapped her hands together and plastered a smile onto her face exactly after the announcements died down. "Okay class, let's settle down."

"My name is Ms. Swift," Oh god, does that sound stupid. Strangely, there was a bitter after-taste inside her mouth. "Now I understand that you probably have some questions regarding your former teacher but don't worry, everything will play out smoothly. I have been informed that your teacher has retired due to her back problems and if someone could just tell me where you guys left off.. that would be perfect—"

A loud slam interrupted her introduction speech and instantly everyone's head twisted towards the now-opened door. In strut a boy no older than 18. His hair was curly and obnoxiously fanned out and yet, it worked perfectly for him. Taylor felt a blush spread to her cheeks as her eyes unintentionally scanned his figure. Honestly, he wasn't wearing anything special (half of the guys in the class wore identical clothes) — a blue flannal that was draped carelessly over a white tee, and some dark black jeans.

His eyes were concentrated on the phone in his hands, fingers tapping twice as fast as Demi, who texted all day. A frown broke out on Taylor's face. What was up with people texting all day? Seriously.

"You're late sir," If he heard her, he didn't show it. It was only when she plucked the IPhone out of his hands, did he finally look up. He gave a 'tsk' of annoyance and opened his mouth. Taylor cut him off before he got a chance to speak. "Since it's the first day back from spring break, I'll give this back to you later. For now, take a seat and behave."

With a flick of her fingers, she gestured him towards a vacant desk. Taylor didn't make sure he sat down for she whirled around and opened a portion of her desk and gently placed the phone there for safe keeping.

"Now class, where were we?"

* * *

She didn't have a second period, so when first period ended, Taylor instantly retreated back to her desk. Her head was down as the students filed out of her classroom.

"Hey," a rough voice snapped her up from her thoughts, making her lift her head up. "it's later, already."

It was that good looking guy who came in late. It took her a few minutes for Taylor to understand his reference — he wanted his phone back. "O-oh yes, um Mr. Styles is it..? Well, the thing is, I was planning to give it to you after school."

He made that 'tsking' sound again and it made Taylor flinch unintentionally; she hated displeasing people. But his features quickly changed into a mischievous one, filled with a playful smirk that made Taylor uncomfortable. "Why? Are you gunna take a peak into it?"

By now he was circling her desk, his fingers lightly figdeting with the tools on her desk. "M-Mr. Sty—"

"Harry. Call me Harry," He stood a couple feet away from her now, the table not in between them anymore. "And it's cool about the phone thing. People get nosy sometimes; they say curiosity kills the cat. Do you have a cat?"

Taylor gave a muffled sound and a strained nod, her body becoming increasingly hot after every passing second. Which was weird since the AC was blasting right above her.

"Hm.. You're _really_ beautiful Missus."

All of a sudden he was behind her chair, his head leaned down so his mouth tickled the shell of her ear. Taylor shivered slightly as his breath pounded her ear, she could also feel his hair all fluffy around her. "I should take a picture of you,"

Harry shushed her protesting sound. He reached for his phone which she had so thankfully taken out of her desk and placed it in plain sight. His fingers automatically tapping in the number code before pressing the camera button. "Now, where were we?"

In the back of her mind, Taylor could tell that he was mocking her previously spoken words but she didn't care at the moment seeing as Harry was trailing light butterfly kisses down her exposed throat (damn her for wearing a strappy-summer dress). He had placed his hand over her lips to prevent her from making any noise, but it didn't really matter seeing as the door was closed and the room was sound-proof (since she was a music teacher).

Taylor feels him shift and suddenly, Harry's pulling down her dress, revealing her lacey strapless bra. He snaps a few pics before thrusting his hand under her bra, grabbing onto her creamy flesh. The difference in temperature is too much for Taylor to handle so the blond instantly turns into a moaning mess. Eventually, her hand flys up to glide through Harry's dark locks, pulling him even closer to her neck.

Deeming the situation not satisfying enough, Harry flicks the chair around so that the two of them are face to face. He licks his lips at her breathy features before bending down to smash their lips together.

It's not sweet nor anywhere near gentle but it's passionate, and that's all Taylor needs to lose herself into this kiss. He keeps on groping her breast and snapping random shots and she has half the mind to throw his phone across the room, but his lips are oh-so addicting and she loves the way his hair feels under her fingers.

Unexpectedly he pulls away, making Taylor release a sound of annoyance. "What's— What's your name, beautiful?"

She flushes at the comment, even though Taylor's pretty sure he's used that line at least a billion times. "T-Taylor,"

She can't help but feel embarressed at the tone of her voice. It sounds parched and dry, like she hasn't spoken a word in years. But he flashes her a smile and the thought goes away because his lips are on hers again.

Their tongues are soaked and dancing, both trying to fight for dominance. Only when she realizes that he's pulled off her whole bra does she actually pull away. Astonishment clouds her face as Taylor fumbles to cover herself but she was too late, as Harry roughly grabbed both of her hands and pulled them from her big mounds.

She blushes and looks away as she hears fast clicking of Harry's phone. This is such a shameful and degrading act but her nipples can't help but harden as the wind softly breezes past them.

Taylor hears Harry faintly grunt before something wet engulfs her pink nipple. Acting out on pure instict, she yelps and locks onto his hair again. She pulls on the strands as hard as she can, hoping her can take in more of her tits, hoping he'll keep on sucking them the whole day because damn, it makes her wanna cream her panties.

Needless to say, more shots were taken that day and Taylor's boobs were sore by the end of second period.

* * *

**NOTE: **As much as I wanna add more to this chapter (Justlena&Diall perhaps?) it's 1:07 AM in the morning so I'm just gunna call it a day.

**NOTE2:** First ever lemon/lime and yes, putting sexual tension in the first chapter was risky but I think it played out well. Until next time, then!

**P.S. **Please don't report me because I warned you and this is my second time posting this.


	2. Chapter 2 - late night outings

**NOTES: **It's 2:20 AM right now and I'm so tired but I finally continued my story. Yeshhhh.

**NOTES2: **As I said before, I don't own these people. I'm just obsessed with them.

**WARNING: **Brief mentions of sex, drug/alcohol-use and lots of swearing. Oh and it's pretty much unbeta'd.

* * *

**pencil-case**

(late night outings)

* * *

**HARRY — 10:49 PM**

I'm at a party right now, Justin's party to be exact. His flat is wide and the range of girls, even wider. The guy doesn't discriminate, let me tell you — he brings the blondes, the brunettes, the redheads, the Caucasian, the Asians.. and the list goes on. And it's always a different girl at every party.

This guy's always throwing parties, but I ain't gonna complain; I like picking up girls at parties. They are just so much more looser and _wild _after a couple of drinks. It doesn't take much to escort a lady to bed, which is good cause then I don't have to bust out my charm to get into their panties. And if I juggle my time correctly, I can hit at least 5 girls in one night.

Usually, I'll shag a specific type of girl at these parties. And today, I'm feeling for some tall, leggy blondes.

Actually — I've been feeling up for blondes since last week.

I don't quite understand why I'm— nah; I'm just playing. I know exactly why my cock's been springing up every time a blonde walks by. It's because of my cute, little Music teacher, Ms. Swift.

God, just calling her Ms. Swift turns me on.

It's been like 9 days (not that I'm counting) since that phone incident and I can't lie; it's been _fucking brutal_.

I really thought we had something going on, but I guess my feelings are one-sided or something, because the following day, the bird acted as if nothing had happen! She had basically ignored me the whole time in class.

Like I would raise my hand for some bullshit reason regarding my instrument and she would whisk passed me like she couldn't even see me. It was ridiculous and yet at the same time, kinda hot. It turned me on how she was deliberately trying to avoid me. And she was just so cute trying her hardest to not look at me; she made it so obvious.

And even though it's been more than a week, she's still keeping up with her little act — and it's so frustrating that all I dedicate all my time in class just to stare at her.

Her blonde locks that she secures in a tight ponytail.

The way she looks walking away.

Her various summer dresses.

How long her legs look when she wears heels (but that's on a good day).

How red she gets when she strums a wrong note on her guitar.

She's just so damn perfect that it's literally intoxicating. And even though I've only hooked up with her once (but really, I only got to second base), I'm obsessed with her. It's gotten so bad that I have to give my phone to Louis every lunchtime just to not constantly look at the sexy pictures of her beautiful tits every second.

She makes me want to fuck every tall, blonde from the behind just so that I can pretend that it's her. Really.

"Harry!" Louis calls from across the room, snapping me from my thoughts. I watch, amused, as he quickly pushes through everyone to get to me and two minutes later, he's standing in front of me, wiping away nonexistent dirt off his clothes. "Hazzie, boy, you sure are late!"

"As if mate, the party just started like half an hour ago." I pluck a beer can from some random passbyer, who takes one glance at me and scurries off instantly.

Louis bursts out laughing, slapping the palms of his hand onto his jeans, and that's when I realized how stoned he was.

I chuckle at that; leave it to Lou to get high as fuck in the first 30 minutes. "Aye, where are the guys?"

"Hell if I know," He slurs out, suddenly looking very nochalant. "I came here with Eleanor,"

"Ahh, where is the beaut?"

Loud shouting interrupts our conversation and there's Eleanor stumbling towards, two red cups in her hand. Her face lights up when she sees us. "Hazz-beeaaar! Lou-booooooo! There you guys ar— oh shit, my drink!"

The alcohol in her hands spill accidentally on the ground and El stands there for a second, as if mourning for her drink, and then throws both cups to the floor. She makes her way over here, all smiles and throws herself onto me, kissing both my cheeks.

"Oh Hazzie-bear, you are just the cutest thing!" I make sure to move away when her lips near my own. Even though she's a hot little number, there's just too many consequences in kissing her. For one, when she's sober again, she'll kick my ass. And secondly, Louis looks like he's ready to kick my ass, right now. And thirdly... I just really wanna kiss Taylor.

Louis clears his voice obnoxiously and it's only then does El finally let go of me. She turns around and faces Louis, arms crossed and lips pursed. "Oh Lou, must you always be jealous?"

Even though she always calls out his jealousy, I know she thrives on the attention.

Eleanor cheekily moves closer to Louis and wraps her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. "Hey, baby, you know I love you — and only you,"

He instantly relaxes at her words and in turn loops his arms around her. "Yeah, I know El. I love you too,"

And then they start making out.

Louis and Eleanor, in my opinion, is one fucked up couple. They are basically a non-committed version of Zayn and Perrie. While Zayn and Perrie grabs at every oppurtunity to flaunt their exclusive relationship, Louis and Eleanor had agreed to a 'friends-with-benefit' type of thing.

Which is absolute bullshit.

Louis says he hates commitment yet he lashes out at every guy who smiles in Eleanor's direction. And Eleanor says she wants to see different types of people yet she tries so hard to get Louis to show his love for her.

Like, shit — everybody knows that they love each other (not that they try to hide it; it's always 'I love you' with them) so I don't understand why they keep on playing these games. It makes my head hurt and I'm not even directly involved.

I mutter a small excuse and make my way around the house.

Not too long later, I find Zayn whose draped all over Perrie but he still has the good grace to greet me by passing me a blunt. I take a hit and before I know it, my minds all hazy and I'm weaved onto the dance floor with Niall — when the fuck did I find Naill?

I grab a random blonde — she's tall though, I made sure; cause you know, she has to look somewhat like my Music teacher — and we're grinding our way towards one of the rooms upstairs.

I can't remember much after that.

* * *

**SAME NIGHT — 1:14 AM **

"Harry, get the fuck outta here!" That's the first thing I hear as I stir awake. I'm half naked and it takes me a moment to realize that I'm still at Justin's party — the same lad whose currently banging on the door.

I give a loud grunt signalling that I heard him before scattering around to look for my clothes. It's only then do I notice the blonde sprawled out on the bed, still out cold.

I don't wake her up though, she wasn't that satisfying to me.

The bird was too high to comprehend what was going on so I didn't even get a chance to slip it in. But before she snoozed out, the blonde sucked off my cock. Though she didn't do much since I was basically jacking myself off to her mouth.

And the chit had the nerve to stop halfway and say, "My name's not _Taylor_, it's Holly."

Honestly, I got off by moaning Taylor's name and inventing multiple scenarios in my mind.

When I open the door, the lights burn my eyes and I'm half tempted to retreat back into the room but then Justin hands me some weed and everything gets all hazy again, so it's okay.

"Okay bro, we have a situation," Justin starts "we are currently out of booze."

My eyebrows arch up in surprise. "Already?"

He nods, face strained and panicky. "Yeah I fucking know. I can't believe it got washed down so quickly."

I click my tongue in annoyance. The parties usually dies down around five in the morning so it's too damn early for the booze to run out. "Shit, what are we gonna do? I drank like two fucking sips."

"I know man. I need to go get more; can I borrow your car to get some more?"

"Sorry mate, I walked here. Where's your car?"

"It's parked in the garage and there's a shitload of cars blocking the driveway so I can't get out and the nearest store is like Vons and that's 5 miles from here."

"Wait, Niall drove here. Let's go find him and drag him along,"

"Alright, alright."

* * *

**VONS — 1:47 AM**

"So how are we going to buy all these drinks?" Niall asks as Justin's piling multiple packs of beer can into the shopping cart. It's a useful question except I don't really care as long as I don't get into any legal trouble.

Justin waves off the question with a flick of his finger. "Calm down, I know a guy who works here and he'll turn a blind eye, trust."

Niall laughs at his response, "You are such a user Bieber; you're gonna get his ass fired."

"Give me some credit Horran. I've done this before, okay?"

I was quite fed up with their little squabble. I just wanted to get back to the party and smoke some weed and pick up a Taylor-look alike. "Aye, if you two are done flirting, let's get the fuck outta here. I swear the security guard was eying me like a piece of meat."

"Let me just get some ice and then we can go, is that alright with you Mary Poppins?" Justin retorted before pushing the cart towards the freezer section. I could tell that the longer we stayed here, the more antsy we were all getting.

I open up the door and the cool wind breezes directly into my face. "Which shape do you want? Square-shaped or—"

A bell-like giggle reaches my ears and I instantly shut my mouth. Justin looks at me wierdly and before he can say something, I slam my hand over his mouth.

Giggle. There it is again. I know that giggle. It's been ringing around my head for nine days.

Niall looks really confused. "What the fu—"

"Taylor's here,"

"_Who_?"

"_Ms_. _Swift_," I whisper and unintentionally, a smirk makes its way onto my face. This night just instantly got better, ten-folds. I look around but we're the only ones In this aisle. I grab both the collars of Niall and Justin and pull them to the aisle on our left.

And then I saw her standing there, dressed so cutely in her pajama pants and an off-the-shoulder crop top.

I almost ran to her. Almost.

* * *

"It's Demi Lovato!" Someone yells out and it's unexpectedly Niall who steps forward and walks toward Taylor, whose surrounded by two other girls: Ms. Gomez, my Spanish teacher and Ms. lovato, my Tech Art teacher.

By now, the trio's eyes are on Niall who stupidly walks towards Ms. lovato, as if in a trance. But slowly their eyes flicker onto me and Justin and I take it as a cue to catch up to Niall.

Justin's still confused but as we inch closer to the girls, a grin forms uncerimoniously on his face.

Niall lunges his whole body to Ms. Lovato and they almost crashes into the freezers. Justin, however, chooses a much classier greeting and introduces himself to the two girls — fortunately, he seems to take a liking to Ms. Gomez seeing as he instantly turned on his charm.

My eyes are trained solely on Ms. Swift and for the first time in nine days, she's staring right back at me.

* * *

**NOTES**: Finallyyyyy, I'm done with Chapter 2. Uh I hope nobody got offended by my portrayal of parties and drug/alcohol-use and my swearing.


End file.
